Becoming Pack
by Sebe
Summary: Stiles doesn't know why he's able to act like he does around them and stand and fight when he's afraid and wants to run OR How the pack come to trust and love Stiles one by one. Sterek.
1. Part 1 Issac

Author's Notes: A (hopefully) developing series on how each member of the pack comes to see Stiles as one of their own in a concrete way and trust him as much as they do their alpha. Will most likely contain Sterek, Allison/Scott, and Jackson/Lydia.

Overall Summary: Stiles doesn't know why he's able to act like he does around them and stand and fight when he's afraid and wants to run OR How the pack come to trust and love Stiles one by one.

Summary (This Chapter): It's just another night spent running from a rogue shapeshifter, nothing unusual. Derek's waiting and the pack is almost back to- where the hell is Issac?

**Becoming Pack- Part 1 (Issac)**

They're running, making it to the door and out to relative safety. Stiles knows because he pauses just outside to make sure they all clear it, accounting for them in his head: _'Scott, Allison, Boyd, Jackson, Erica, Issac…' _

Where the hell was Issac?

Stiles is back through the door, eyes landing on the beta, backed up against the wall. The shifter is advancing on him. He looks like Issac's father.

Stiles curses and he's running opposite the rest of the pack with absolutely no plan. Issac's breath is short, panicked and Stiles picks up some random piece of steel on the ground of the factory and heaves it at the creature. It does almost no damage of course, but it startles it enough for it to change back to it's natural form and daze it a second. Stiles uses that second to grab Issac's wrist and pull him up and away, voice chanting anxiously;

"Come on. Let's go, let's go. Run, run!"

He's mostly dragging the kid behind him until Issac seems to snap out of it and gets his legs to cooperate. They clear the door just as the rest of the pack is turning back to help, noticing they weren't there. Stiles hears the thing behind them, but doesn't look back. He pushes Issac forward and feels the swish of claws millimeters from his back as the shifter takes a swipe at him.

Damn, he _liked_ this shirt.

Issac rounds on him, darting around Stiles and shoving the monster back before slamming the door and buying a few seconds. They run then, all of them; some vague knowledge that they're heading back toward the Hale house to rejoin their alpha.

They don't stop for a long time. When they do, Stiles hunches over, so out of breath there are black spots in his vision. When he can finally breathe again, he straightens up and flinches back a bit. The entire pack is looking at him.

"What? I got something on my face?"

He looks at Scott, who just shakes his head. His friend looks a bit confused, but Stiles doesn't worry about it much. Scott looks like that a lot. But they all seem to be staring at him in some variation of that familiar confusion, like they don't know quite what to make of him. Except Allsion and Issac. Allison just has a small smile on her face and Issac…

He's looking at Stiles strangely. He's smiling very slightly, but it's huge for a kid who hardly ever looks genuinely happy. Stiles thinks he's just thankful that he managed to get him away from the shifter. He realizes later what that look really was, sees varying degrees of it in the others.

Reverence, like a child to a parent.

He'll know he should be freaked out, if only because most of them are actually older than him by a few months, and he's definitely no one's parent; especially not Jackson's. But the only thing that will actually make him panic is how very _not_ panicked he is.

And maybe the soft, foreign way Derek will be looking at his strangely-timed reaction to this realization. He doesn't even think he says anything at the time, just some hyperventilating with pieces of words. But Derek will only look a bit amused and lean toward him and say the exact right thing, which was just all kinds of wrong in and of itself, let alone apparently knowing what Stiles was thinking.

"_Not parent. Protector."_

And it will fit so perfectly that Stiles will forget to have a breakdown even when Derek doesn't pull his hand away from where it's just touching Stiles' hip.


	2. Part 2 Erica

Author's Notes: Erica's turn. How she used to see Stiles and how she sees him, and her alpha, now. I think her crush on Stiles was cute and gave them a nice back story.

Summary: Stiles was Erica's first crush and those always break your heart. Thing is, she thinks the way it turned out is actually a hundred times better. Batman still saves her and they're both happier for it. Sterek.

**Becoming Pack- Part 2 (Erica)**

"Stiles! What are-"

"Down!"

Erica found herself crouched down before she'd even thought to move, a sharp piece of shrapnel slicing through the air just over her head.

He'd saved her. Stiles had saved her. And the way he'd looked…the fragile-boned human had seemed more vicious in that moment, in that commanding tone, than she had ever heard; even from her pack mates.

Shaking off the near-death experience that had become ever more common place in her life lately, Erica stood, shaking for an entirely different reason. Glancing around, she saw her savior, the boy she'd had a crush on for so long when she was younger. His back was to her and, like before when she'd heard his command, she was moving towards him without even thinking.

But she stopped. Because Stiles was moving too; away from her. She could hear his heartbeat as he pulled a sheet of metal away from the wall, hands already bleeding. She saw Stiles go to bend down just as Derek pulled himself up, both holding onto each other, hands skimming for injuries. They didn't say anything. Didn't need to. She could sense the relief from the human and she heard the puff of breath from her alpha that meant everything.

It hurt a little, in the distant, aching way a first crush always did, but she smiled despite herself. It seemed somehow tragic and perfect at the same time.

She had lost her first crush to the first person she'd really kissed.

It wasn't as if she was actually losing either of them anyway. Pack was pack. They were both still there. Still right where they belonged, connected more solidly than they had been before; to pack, to each other, and only getting stronger. Maybe she'd had some small part in pushing them toward each other, through jealousy or overenthusiastic stalling techniques that involved dumpsters and jeep parts, whatever.

Erica watched as Stiles called Derek names in a strange softly frustrated voice she couldn't really hear. She saw Derek growl and tell Stiles how stupid he was for bringing his easily-injured humanity out into the fray; all the while pressing closer to the teenager, nudging his jaw line and smirking so subtly. Backs of fingers brushed quickly, then pulled away, the two of them turning back to the recovering pack, back to her. Separate again physically, but Erica could see the pull between them now and it stunned her a little.

She thought that if she did have a part in this, in bringing them together, then she was part of something beautiful. And that made the minor heartbreak of first love more than okay.


End file.
